


adventures of little woo

by yujaewin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (literally it's all fluff), (sorry there's angst now ;-;), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and now i'm just rambling in the tags, caregiver!doyoung, little!jungwoo, they also have a kitten called mittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaewin/pseuds/yujaewin
Summary: this is a small collection of drabbles of little jungwoo and his caregiver doyoung, based heavily off an rp i've been doing for almost 5 months now as well as my own experiences being a little myself ^-^





	1. a perfect morning

“Dada!” Jungwoo's squeal could be heard from a mile away as he rushed into the living room, plummeting onto the sofa, head landing on Doyoung's lap.

This was a regular occurrence in the cottage, Doyoung would wake up far too early - or at least that's what Jungwoo thought - and the younger would often come find him hours later, still clad in pyjamas, hair sticking up at funny angles. 

“Hey baby, you know it's nearly the afternoon right?”

“Yeah… I know.” The younger said sheepishly, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he snuggled up against Doyoung, face squashed against the elder’s arm.

“Does that mean we can have lunch soon? Woo wants lunch!” The boy continued with a chirp, pointing to himself with a bright smile. Doyoung only chuckled at the younger's cuteness, nodding at his request as he pinched the littles cheek. 

“And what would my baby like for lunch?”

“Pasta!”

Jungwoo answered not a second after Doyoung had finished speaking, giggling excitedly to himself at the prospect as his stomach grumbled a little. The elder took this as his cue to make the food, leaving Jungwoo on the sofa as the little babbled to himself.

As the pasta was being made, the pairs kitten - Mittens - waddled downstairs, lured in by the smell of food. Jungwoo spotted her with a small squeak, extending his arms towards Mittens as she let herself be placed on Jungwoo's lap, cleaning her paws as the boy pet her.

“Lunch is ready Peanut!” Doyoung called, the younger boy giggling at the pet name as he took himself and Mittens into the small kitchen, mewling to himself as he spotted that Doyoung had placed the pasta in his new pink bowl they'd bought him the other day.

“Wow thank you so much Dada!” Jungwoo giggled excitedly and waited for his boyfriend to sit down as well before he started eating, humming and sitting back in his chair. Doyoung watched the little with a fond gaze, reaching over to brush his hair from his eyes as he helped the boy with his food, making sure he didn't make a mess.

Days like this were Doyoung's favourites, ones where they had no care in the world but to enjoy each others company. After Jungwoo had finished eating as well they made their way back into the living room, turning on the littles favourite cartoon in the background as they decided to cuddle.

Mittens joined the pair after a few moments, jumping up and nudging Doyoung's hand until he pet her with a soft chuckle. Jungwoo started to doze off soon enough, lulled to sleep by how warm and cozy Doyoung was.

“Have sweet dreams my little prince.” Was the last words Jungwoo heard before he drifted off, happy and content to laze away the day wrapped up in Doyoung's arms.

It was perfect.


	2. cute pink cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (maybe i'm already enjoying writing this a little too much, at some point i'll go more in depth with the world they live in and their relationships with the other characters but for now, here's some more fluff!)

An early Sunday morning seemed the perfect time for a walk, or so Jungwoo thought. He hadn’t been little for a while now, having been busy for once since his online shop had gotten a few orders recently. He left his and Doyoung’s shared apartment whilst his boyfriend was still fast asleep, a soft kiss pressed to the elders forehead and a note on the bedside table explaining where he was and that he’d bring back breakfast for the both of them.

Jungwoo took the scenic route down to the river on the edge of town, smiling to himself as he skipped along the secluded pathways. Everywhere was practically deserted, the park empty when he reached it even though the sun was out and the day was beautiful. He picked some flowers along the way, the daisies he thought would look good in the windowsill; Jungwoo had forgotten to look where he was going by the time he stood up again and almost got sent to the floor had it not been for a pair of arms catching him in the nick of time.

“Whoa Jungwoo! I never thought you’d be up this early.” The unmistakable voice was one Jungwoo could recognise anyway and he giggled as he looked up to find none other than Yukhei staring back down at him with a bright smile.

“Well I wanted a peaceful walk and it seemed like a nice day to do it.” Jungwoo explained to the younger with a fond gaze. Yukhei had been good friends with both Doyoung and himself for a while now, they’d helped the younger through a lot and in return he’d been one of the best friends they could’ve asked for.

“I also wanted to get some pastries for breakfast, want to join me?” The elder continued with a smile, Yukhei nodding as they linked hands and wandered slowly towards the edge of the park where a cute bakery was situated.

“So what do you want to get, because they have cookies and I forgot to bring money.” Yukhei rambled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, Jungwoo laughing at the boy as he offered to pay, buying them some cookies and a few different croissants, the elder looking with wide and bright eyes at everything in the store.

Yukhei had instantly picked up the signs - he was well aware of them by now - if it was cute and if it was pink then Jungwoo almost instantly fell into his headspace, wanting said cute pink thing with a passion.

“Cassie! Want cute pink cupcake please!” The little chirped, using the youngers nickname since his real name was far too hard for Jungwoo to try and say in little space and pointed to the cake in question, Yukhei’s heart melting at the sight as he caved instantly. He knew that Jungwoo would have to pay for it but he’d pay him back later for sure.

Once they’d gotten everything, Yukhei offered to carry the elder back home to which the boy had accepted enthusiastically, babbling to himself as he got a piggyback ride from Yukhei. The journey home was quick since the younger knew Jungwoo hated being apart from Doyoung for too long, especially when he was little. By the time they knocked on his door, Doyoung was already there, waiting for them.

“Dada! Hi! Cassie here too~!” The little explained excitedly, stating the obvious as Doyoung’s pyjama-clad frame let them inside the apartment.

“I can see that baby boy, what made you feel small today then bub?” The eldest crouched down as Jungwoo was taking off his shoes, pecking the younger’s cheeks.

“Well we went bakery and then there was cute pink cupcake and Peanut really wanted it and- Can Dada help me with shoes?” Jungwoo changed the topic quickly with a shy grin, Doyoung quickly obliging and taking off the boy’s shoes with a fond smile, the little thanking him before going to sit down on the sofa with Mittens. 

“Thank you so much Yukhei.” Doyoung smiled and watched as Jungwoo dug into his croissant, deciding to save the cupcake until later, the pair of them went to eat their own pastries as the room was filled with warm sunlight.

“It’s not a problem, I got pastries and an adorable best friend to look after what more could I ask for from a Sunday?” Yukhei grinned and shrugged, sitting back and sighing contently. “It’s pretty much perfection…”

“Dada, Cassie look! I got croissant in my hair!

“Ah yes… Perfection.”


	3. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet cause i'm neck deep in exam revision ^^

It had been a long few days, Jungwoo tired from working through the night and only managing to get into bed at 3am, much to Doyoung’s dismay. The elder cared for his boyfriend immensely and to see him overwork himself was so upsetting, paired with the fact that he didn’t ask for any help and wanted to remain independent meant that Doyoung got pushed away at most opportunities. 

It was only an hour after Jungwoo had finally drifted off but the boy began to get restless, twisting and turning in his sleep which soon made Doyoung stir, looking blearily at the boy beside him who was panting and crying softly.

“D-Dada don’t… Don’t leave Peanut…” He whispered, choking on a sob as he curled up, muttering and babbling more but Doyoung could no longer decipher the words.

The elder decided he couldn't leave Jungwoo asleep like this and he started to shake the boy awake gently. “Baby boy, you need to wake up, it's just a dream.” He whispered and pressed soft kisses to the younger's cheeks, Jungwoo blinking his eyes as he sat up with a start, panting slightly as he scrambled around. When the younger’s eyes landed on Doyoung he only started to cry more and louder, throwing himself into the man’s arms as he sobbed.

“Hey hey… It’s okay I’m right here. What’s got my baby so frightened?”

“Peanut thought… Dada left cause Dada… Not… Like Peanut anymore…” The boy kept being cut off by his own hiccups due to his never-ending stream of tears, Doyoung carefully rubbing up and down his back until he was calm again, pouting as he realised Jungwoo was shaking as he held him even tighter.

Once Jungwoo had calmed down considerably, Doyoung pulled the little back slightly, kissing his cheeks and forehead, the boy in front of him giggling and complaining that it tickled. “Peanut, you know Dada would never ever leave you right?” He whispered and played with Jungwoo’s hair, settling them both back down against the bed.

“Yes, Peanut know now…” Jungwoo yawned and rubbed his puffy eyes as he koala hugged Doyoung, his boyfriend letting the little do as he pleased so that he’d be comfortable.

“Goodnight Dada, love you lots!” Jungwoo chirped, mewling as he dozed off, Doyoung humming a lullaby.

“Goodnight my precious baby, I love you most.”


	4. falling out (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the angst is here, I promise they'll be happy and adorable next chapter!! (Also I'll be introducing the other characters soon ^•^ however this is non-linear so just he prepared for a jumpy plot)

It had been a tough few days, Doyoung had noted. Jungwoo hadn't been himself and Yukhei, the man both of them had been developing a crush on, hadn't shown his face at the apartment for almost a week. Doyoung was still very much in the dark and completely baffled as to what was going on.

He knew they must have fallen out, or had an argument of some sort; but without knowing the details Doyoung was unable to help them at all.

“Jungwoo, dinner is ready.” The elder had been making a stew for them both that day, wanting to busy himself rather than get caught up worrying about his boyfriend for hours on end. Doyoung knocked on Jungwoo's door but no sound of movement came from within. 

“Not hungry…” The mumble came after a beat of silence, the voice didn't sound convincing and Doyoung decided to check up on the younger, but to his dismay, the door was locked.

“Baby, please open the door. You need to eat.” He said exasperatedly, chewing on his lip. Doyoung worried too easily and Jungwoo was almost a constant source of his habit, especially after whatever had happened with Yukhei.

“Go away.” 

Jungwoo's voice was strained, cracking as he fought back a sob. The boy tried to bury under his mound of blankets even further, attempting to escape Doyoung's pleas as the guilt ate him up. He wanted to go out so badly, to hug Doyoung and never let go. But he'd messed up.

He didn't deserve that now.

“Jungwoo, open the door.” Doyoung's voice had turned stern, any remnants of softness became rough around the edges. The elder only used that tone when he was angry, he'd never used it on Jungwoo at all and that only made everything worse.

With a few shaky steps, Doyoung heard the lock turn, the door opening up slowly and a weary Jungwoo poked his head around. The first thing Doyoung noticed was the bags under his boyfriend's puffy eyes, his chewed on lips and bitten nails. If Doyoung was a terrible worrier, then Jungwoo was even worse.

“Oh Woo… Come here baby-”

“No! I mean, no, I can't.” Jungwoo squeaked and shyed away, retreating back into the room and shaking his head quickly.

“Why not? Don't you want a hug? Some food?”

“I-I don't deserve that.” Jungwoo whispered, eyes downcast as he prayed Doyoung hadn't heard him. There was an unspoken rule about words like those, Jungwoo had once used them too often and Doyoung had helped him to change that. The elder had told him he deserved everything and that he was loved and cared for.

But now? Jungwoo had taken a massive step back, he didn't deserve anything anymore.

“Jungwoo, please tell me what's happening. I don't want you upset anymore kitten.” Doyoung guided them both over to the bed, the pet name having slipped out before he realised and Jungwoo bundled up into his arms almost instantly, sniffling and whimpering quietly.

“It's Yukhei, I-I was tired and I told him to leave me alone and that he was getting on my nerves. But I didn't mean it and we argued since I had shouted and been rude… I was just tired that day.” Jungwoo tried his best to explain, realising how minor the problem must've sounded to Doyoung but he felt terrible, he'd upset his best friend.

Doyoung waited until Jungwoo was calmer, moving the boy onto his lap and running a hand through his hair, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks.

“Baby, if you didn't mean it and you apologised then that's okay, sometimes we do say things we don't mean when we are tired. But you recognised that it was wrong, now we just need to find out what Yukhei thinks. And please Woo… You do deserve absolutely everything, you know that baby.” 

They both stayed in silence after that, Jungwoo absorbing everything Doyoung had said, feeling calmer and more at ease than over the past few days. 

“I love you Doie.” He whispered and looked at the elder, sweater paws coming to wipe away the last of his tears.

“I love you more kitten.” Doyoung grinned and pecked Jungwoo's nose. The younger finally giggled, smile still shy and small, but they'd get there.

“No you don't…” He whispered, voice whiny as he began to fidget. Doyoung picked up on that immediately, smiling to himself as he picked Jungwoo up, the boy squealing and clinging onto Doyoung tightly. He whisked them off back to their bedroom, not the guest room where Jungwoo had holed himself up.

“Do you want this baby boy?” Doyoung's tone changed again, showing Jungwoo the object in his hand, the boy's lilac pacifier.

Jungwoo gasped softly and nodded, having slipped into his headspace quickly as Doyoung pushed the paci between his lips. The boy slumped in the elders arms almost instantly, causing Doyoung to chuckle.

“Someone is sleepy huh? My sleepy peanut.” Doyoung hummed and rocked Jungwoo gently, content to hold the younger until he fell asleep. They'd sort everything out in the morning, for now he wanted to make sure his baby was safe and sound.


End file.
